


tell me that you'll kiss me

by teamfreeawesome



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Kissing, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: "Kiss me," she says, and Izzy does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Tell Me' by Johnny Jewel ft. Saoirse Ronan.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful aweekofsaturdays, who read this over, held my hand throughout the nervous editing stage, offered invaluable commentary and made this one hundred times better than it would otherwise have been. <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the content, characters or people affiliated with it.

 

Clary meets Izzy, and there’s a flash of something, under the skin. A spark. Izzy is a warrior; she wears her runes like the armour they are, but when she smiles, it’s with her whole heart. She’s a fighter; strong and brave, but so full of affection that it seems to spill from her mouth like laughter.

Clary meets Izzy at the Institute, and wakes up to a new world of betrayal and fear. She’s more afraid than she’s ever been, but Izzy grins at her, and for a minute her blood warms.

 

//

 

They argue, sometimes. Clary can taste metal in the air for hours afterwards.

 

//

 

Maryse visits. Clary finds Izzy later, her hands trembling as she ties her hair up.

“You’re amazing just the way you are,” Clary whispers, resting her chin on Izzy’s shoulder. She slides her hands around Izzy’s middle. “Beautiful. Strong. Clever.”

Izzy’s mouth tightens, even as she curls her fingers around Clary’s hands.

“I’m never going to be what she wants me to be.”

Pressing a kiss to the back of Izzy’s neck, Clary smiles. “You’re exactly what you need to be. Yourself.”

 

//

 

Izzy fights with a ferocity that Clary admires. She’s a whip and a curled lip and a lash of justice across skin, her mouth pulled back to bare teeth. She fights and fights, and comes home shaking. Curls up on the bed with Clary, and their hands touch; reassurance and affection together.

“You were born to be a Shadowhunter,” Izzy tells her, voice so quiet in the dark. “We both were.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t be other things as well,” Clary whispers back. “I love everything about you.”

She presses a soft kiss to the corner of Izzy’s mouth, and it feels like an admission.

 

//

 

Clary likes Izzy’s hair. It’s thick, wavy and feels soft under her fingers. She lies on her side, Izzy beside her, warm and sleepy, and tucks a strand of hair behind Izzy’s ear with a smile. Their eyes meet, and the air feels slow in a way they never get to be. There’s always an emergency, so this feels like a luxury. A minute alone. Their breath mingles, Izzy’s eyes crinkling, dimples sinking into her cheeks, her lashes long and dark against her skin.

“Izzy,” Clary murmurs, before their mouths meet, soft and warm.

Izzy’s hands move, tangling in Clary’s hair as she presses closer. Her mouth opens, tongue touching tongue, and Clary sinks into the feeling of it; sinks into Izzy’s mouth, Izzy’s hands. Izzy’s affection.

 

//

 

Watching Izzy dance is a revelation. She dances like she fights. It makes Clary’s skin burn and her heart pound against her ribs. Izzy moves with the music, everything precise and calculated, but still fluid enough to slide under the skin of everyone watching. Clary’s hands feel itchy with the desire to touch. Her body aches with a longing to reach out and slide her hands up Izzy’s sides; to dance with her, and press her mouth to Izzy’s neck. To let the music move them.

The bar is packed, the music loud enough that Clary feels it more as vibrations through her ribcage than any actual sound. Her jaw buzzes with it, like her bones are conducting the music from the ground up. She feels flushed, the bass pounding under her skin as strobe lights flash red-green-blue overhead.

Izzy grins at her across the dance floor, and Clary’s heart thumps like a fist knocking against her chest. Izzy winks, and Clary’s mouth feels dry.

“I’ve got you,” Izzy says, laughing so loud, lips stained red. “I’ve got you, dance with me.”

She’s drunk; happy, and Clary loves her so much. The bar is so busy, drinks sloshing and bodies moving. Izzy is plastered to her front. Clary feels large, stretchy and hot, as she leans in. Izzy’s hands are on her hips, on her waist, and she’s all up in Clary’s space. Brushing Clary’s hair to one side, she leans in, mouth burning against the skin of Clary’s neck. She’s warm, bright and beautiful, and Clary shivers.

“Kiss me,” she says, and Izzy does.

 

//

 

Clary meets Izzy, and something inside her breathes with new life. She fights battles against enemies she didn’t know existed, but she fights by Izzy’s side. They come home, flushed with victory and adrenalin, and they grin. It’s a Tuesday, the day that Izzy tugs her; pulls Clary to her room, fingers sliding across Clary’s wrist, her sword callouses catching slightly as they walk.

When Izzy touches her like this, it’s a little like a lightning strike. It’s a Tuesday, and Izzy’s hand curls around Clary’s, her eyes warm as they back into Izzy’s room, and it feels like something heavy and ionised is charging through Clary’s body, so immediate and heated that she can’t breathe around it. Her heart pounds, sweat prickling at the back of her neck as the air seems to warp, stringy and weird, until the only thing in focus is Izzy. The heat of Izzy’s hands and the shape of her lips as she smiles.

It’s a Tuesday, and Clary discovers that there is a whole universe under Izzy’s skin. That being kissed by Izzy is like being kissed by a force of nature; Clary gives as good as she gets, but Izzy’s got the strength of the Earth under her skin. She’s gentle, but immovable. Beautiful, glorious, and her mouth is so warm. Her hands tangle in Clary’s hair, and there’s nothing to do but kiss back. Reaching up, Clary’s hands tremble as they push Izzy’s hair out of her eyes, her own gaze caught on the red of Izzy’s mouth. Twisting, she pushes until she’s got Izzy bracketed within her own arms. Something heavy shifts behind Izzy’s eyes, and her body goes lust-slack.

Clary’s hands are still trembling as she slides them down, cradling Izzy’s face, thumb brushing the soft curve of Izzy’s lips. She breathes out, and Izzy’s mouth open, head tilting back as she pulls Clary closer. Clary’s chest feels tight with the tension, their eyes caught, and they’re swaying, both of them, into each other’s space. With a soft noise, Clary falls forwards, mouth sliding over the hollow of Izzy’s throat, tongue flicking out as Izzy’s head falls back against the door.

Clary hums, warm and beginning to sweat, and drags her mouth, open, up Izzy’s neck, her hands tangling in Izzy’s hair as she pushes closer, hips pressing to hips.

“Clary,” Izzy breathes out. “Kiss me.”

So, Clary does.

 

//

 

Izzy is something wild, beautiful and dangerous, and Clary loves her. She’s powerful and bright, and just the touch of her hand against skin can make Clary’s breath catch. Izzy is everything. She is vulnerability and heart. Strength and fight. Laughter and love.

Clary loves her. Loves the way she smiles. The way her body moves. The way her skin feels under Clary’s hands. Clary loves the way she laughs, and the way she stands up and fights. Loves her in her entirety. Loves her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel this need additional tags, please do let me know.


End file.
